Especial
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Una obra desconocida, se abre el telon presentando la trágica historia de un genome que fue despreciado por todos, menos por su pequeño canario, su hermano menor.Se presenta ante ustedes el pasado oculto de aquel que fue llamado ángel de la muerte: Kuja.


**NOTAS INICIALES**

He vuelto a acabar el juego de Final Fantasy IX ahora que soy toda una fujoshi, y no pude evitar maquilar un fic incestuoso romántico y lleno de tragedia como si fuera obra de Lord Avon XD.

Espero les guste este pequeña historia.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPECIAL<strong>

Ahora que sentía que este mundo me perdería, me di cuenta de los pequeños errores que cometí, no hablo sobre los mundos, ni el daño que le hice a esa princesa de cuarta, sino en haber abandonado la llave a la victoria, para que mentir, a aquel que me hacía sentir completo, mi pequeño hermano Zidane.

Lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, como ese mocoso, tan inquieto, escurridizo y problemático, había sido un ladrón desde pequeño, ya que fue el único que pudo robar parte de mi alma.

/

Había nacido para ser la mejor arma de Garland, con el único propósito de causar guerra en Gaia para que Terra ocupara su lugar, me fue llamado "un ángel de la oscuridad", tan hermoso y peligroso, malicia y belleza equilibrados en un perfecto balance, un ser de estética celestial que podría ser una obra viviente de Boticelli, aquellos cabellos plateados y esos ojos azules tan místicos como el cielo me distinguían enormemente de aquellos que osaban llamarlos mis hermanos; lamentablemente al viejo no le habían salido bien sus planes, no hubo necesidad de que me diera un alma como a sus demás creaciones ya que había nacido con una propia, supongo que por eso mi apariencia fue un cambio drástico comparado a los de mi especie.

Me fue apropiadamente educado para llevar a cabo mi propósito, a una edad temprana ya conocía completamente el funcionamiento del Árbol Lifa, ¿que se podía esperar de mí además de la perfección?

Los demás genómidos me veían de forma extraña cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos, con cierto asco y repulsión, ya que según mi creador y ellos, mi apariencia solo había sido un terrible error. Poco tiempo después negué a mis propios semejantes ocultando la única cosa que compartía con ellos, mi suave y plateada cola; y me aleje de aquellos que pecaban por haberme tratado como una falla. Me hice una imagen para diferenciarme de esos recipientes sin alma.

Sobresalía de aquellos recipientes con una inteligencia, belleza y poderes que en algún futuro llegarían a superar al que forzosamente debía llamar creador.

Por esa misma magnificencia que me caracterizaba, llegue a cuestionarme ¿por qué debía simplemente obedecer las órdenes de Garland? Mis pensamientos me llevaban más lejos de solo la creación de guerras para conseguir más almas, ¿Por qué no hacer las cosas más interesantes? Que el mundo viera la más artística tragedia de todas, donde al final sería el único en tomar posesión de ambos mundos y de bajar el telón de la función a mi antojo.

Mi voluntad no se dignaba a ser solamente el títere de Garland.

Ni siquiera tenía más de 5 años cuando me di cuenta del espléndido futuro que me esperaba.

El problema es que Garland también se había dado cuenta de las maravillosas intenciones que le iba a ofrecer a nuestro mundo.

Fue por eso que no dudo en crear un nuevo contenedor, alguien que según él, me superaría y terminaría la misión. A mis ocho años fue cuando te vi nacer mi odiado, y sin querer admitirlo, querido hermano, Zidane.

Fue bendecido con el cabello dorado más hermoso de todos, los ojos claros y azules como aguamarinas, grandes y llenos de una inocencia, un cuerpo delgado pero que guardaba la fuerza para algún día sobrepasarme. Además poseía un alma muy parecida a la mía. Garland estaba más que complacido al ver su creación, lo llamo el perfecto genome que acarrearía su sueño, vaya basura, contando que hace poco me había llamado defecto.

Los demás genomes no tardaron en familiarizarse con su nuevo compañero, todos lo llamaban especial, el mejor, el perfecto ángel de la muerte; ¿especial? ¿¡ÉL! Si cuando me tocaba cuidarlo se tropezaba con la primer piedra que se le cruzara, además de que veía embobado esas lastimeras luces azules.

Pero algo de él, me removió.

Uno de esos días en que le tuve que enseñar la función del Arbol Lifa, el me hizo una curiosa pregunta.

-hermano, ¿Por qué escondes tu cola?- para ese entonces él tenía 3 años.

-porque no me gusta que me comparen con ustedes.

-mmm.- mientras miraba con curiosidad sus pies.- ¿porque tu cabello es plateado?

-por error, soy un defecto, por eso Garland y los demás me odian.

-mmm, ¿pero es que no te sientes solito?

-...- Me quede callado un momento mientras aun arreglaba los mecanismos del árbol.- no.

Cuando salimos de aquel lugar tan deprimente él empezó a correr y cayó accidentalmente con una de las raíces. Le tuve que ayudar a levantarse, solo atino a sonreírme torpemente mientras volvía a correr; ¡¿de verdad este mocoso traerá la guerra a Gaia!

Regresamos rápidamente a Terra, el dragón plateado nos dejó alejados del pueblo por orden mía, no deseaba ver tan pronto mi ciudad, así que continuamos nuestro recorrido caminando. Entonces él se detuvo frente a mí y me miro con una calidez impresionante.

-Kuja …

Entonces se impulsó hacia mí, obligándome a hincarme para no caerme completamente, el me abrazaba del cuello y pegando su mejilla contra la mía.

-no eres un error.- el tono de su voz no mostraba pena ni lastima.- ¡eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo!

No supe cómo reaccionar, aunque él seguía hablando de que era hermoso mi cabello, mi cuerpo, y demás; no supe que sentir; solo lo abrase con más fuerza mientras reía con el mismo cinismo y elegancia que me caracterizaba.

-lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo.

Aunque a pesar de que todo el mundo me detestara, con que él solamente estuviera a mi lado, me hacía realmente… feliz.

Paso un año, Zidane era muy apegado a mí, a donde iba él me seguía los pasos, sonriéndome como siempre y gritándole a los demás genomes que yo era el mejor. Por eso, cuando Garland se dio cuenta de ese espectáculo, no tuvo que pensar demasiado como para entender que ese no era el comportamiento adecuado que debía tener su mejor creación.

Por simple curiosad y deseos de tener un plan de como arruinar a Garland, le espié mientras guardaba sus teorías, un método donde se grababan sus diálogos. Debí tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no salir y descubrirme cuando pronuncio aquella sentencia.

-Zidane tiene el poder para sobrepasar fácilmente en poco tiempo a Kuja, sin embargo no me agrada nada su comportamiento, lo mejor será reemplazar esa alma por una que le brinde más fuerza y racionalismo para la misión.

Así que Garland planeaba cambiar a mi pequeño hermano para deshacerse de mí, ¡jajajajaja!, oh que viejo tan decrepito, ¿que no se dio cuenta que no iba a aceptar que ese mocoso me venciera? Nunca lo aceptare, esta función es solo mía.

Esa misma noche salí de Terra dirigiéndome directamente a Gaia, tenía a mi hermano recostado sobre mí, preguntándome sin parar porque lo había sacado de ahí; niño inocente, ¿no se daba cuenta que quería deshacerme de él?

El dragón volaba en esos momentos cerca de las costas de Lindblum cuando Zidane me miro y con una sonrisa triste me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla; cuando abrió su boca sus palabras se arrastraban lentamente.

-… lo entiendo.

Así que se levantó, separándose de mí agarre se lanzó al mar, trate de buscarlo pero la niebla y la oscuridad de la noche me impidieron ver donde se encontraba.

Lo había perdido, me había deshecho de él, entonces, ¿Por qué me sentía tan disgustado?

Fue lógico que Garland al darse cuenta de la pérdida de su más valioso genome me golpeara con su psicoquinesis por todo el Pandemonium.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!, ¡OLVIDATE DE REGRESAR A TERRA!, ¡VETE A GAIA Y CUMPLE TU MISIÓN!- entonces tomo una espada para atreverse a usarla contra mi espalda cortando mi hermosa y suave piel.

Fue mejor para todos que me largara de ese asqueroso lugar; Gaia me ofrecía más cosas que las que Terra me podía ofrecer, fue al cabo de poco tiempo que me hiciera llamar Lord King en Treno y ganar dinero fácil vendiendo unos cuando objetos mágicos en las subastas; los humanos son tan fáciles de manipular si se les motiva.

Unos años después fui a Lindblum a ver una de las obras teatrales que escribió hace siglos mi autor favorito Lord Avon: "I want to be you canary".

Entonces lo volví a ver, a mi pequeño hermano.

Después de terminar la obra, las campanas sonaron armoniosamente, anunciando al parecer la llegada de mi pequeño canarito, que corría alcanzando a uno de sus falsos hermanos; se cayó debido a lo largo de sus usados pantalones, prenda que sería para alguien de 10 años cuando el apenas tendría unos 6. Se levantó con mucho esmero, volteando hacia todos lados fue cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

-… ¡no me dolió!- se limpiaba su rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras mostraba una enfadada mueca. En cuanto vi su mirada me di cuenta que lo había olvidado todo, incluyéndome.

-¿oh de veras?, diría que amas el suelo después de semejante beso que le diste. Parece que fueras a llorar justo ahora.

-¡argh!- negaba rápidamente con su cabeza.- es que fui demasiado rápido.- entonces se comenzó a acercar más mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manitas.- oye, ¿porque estas tan triste? ¿También te caíste?

-no, y no me compares contigo.

-¿en serio?- movía con lentitud su esponjada cola de un lado a otro.- parece que en cualquier momento fueras a llorar.

-no es así.

-mmm.- obligándome a verlo me sonrió y me dio un suave beso en la nariz.- no te preocupes, yo te cuidare hasta que te sientas mejor.

-… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte aun sabiendo cual era.

-mi nombre es Zidane. Zidane Tribal.

-Zidane.- tome su cola entre mis manos, acariciándola y causándole cosquillas por ello.- ¿me prometes que me buscaras y que te quedaras conmigo?- muy actuado, quizás, pero el hecho de que Garland ya no lo pueda usar más no significa que yo no pueda aprovecharme de él. Si cumple su promesa, el control de Gaia y Terra sería más fácil para mí, si, estaba seguro que eso pensaba en esos momentos.

-claro jeje, así que anímate.

Las campanas anunciaban el inicio de una nueva obra, por lo que mi pequeño hermano se ponía nervioso y apurado.

-me tengo que ir, te volveré a ver, ¡mantendré mi promesa lo juro!

Estaba dispuesto a darme un beso en la mejilla pero sin pudor alguno me voltee besando "accidentalmente" sus tiernos labios. Completamente ruborizado, corrió alejándose un poco de mí, gritándome sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¡no olvides mi promesa!

Pasaron los años, me estuve olvidando poco a poco de él, de sus cariños, de su sonrisa, solo pensaba en él como en una futura herramienta para mis planes, fui llenando mi vacío con la ira que le almacenaba a Garland; ¡que tragedia!, además por mucho que lo odiara aún seguía cumpliendo su mandato.

En cuanto la reina de Alexandria, esa elefanta de Brahne, perdió a su querido esposo, fue fácil convencerla de iniciar una guerra, claro ofreciéndole mi ayuda con ciertas armas y trucos que sabía a la perfección; aunque mis servicios no eran para nada caritativos.

Resulto demasiado sencillo conseguirme un palacio que representara mi majestuosidad, llenarme de los lujos y riquezas que me merecía.

Y siguieron los años, y mis planes cada vez estaban completándose a la perfección, incluso aunque intervinieran mi hermano y sus fastidiosos amigos, él ya me había olvidado, entonces ¿Por qué reservarme solo con él? No, éste era mi show, soy el protagonista de esta tragedia, los demás solo deben dejarse guiar por el guion que hace tanto tiempo escribí, para que al final sea yo aquí que cierre el telón con un final victorioso como el rey de todo.

Pero aun al final, aunque los acorrale, aunque estuve a punto de destruir ambos mundos, a pesar de que use todos mis poderes contra ellos; a mi hermano, al que aborrecía, detestaba, es más, aun en estos momentos sigo obligándome a pensar aquello; pero ¿Por qué no pude terminar con él?

/

… Fui un tonto, me doy cuenta de ello hasta ahora; lo estoy aceptando al fin que veo como mi hermano fue tras de mi a pesar de lo que le dijeron sus amigos, tomando mis manos, gritándome aunque pierdo a veces su sonido y quedándose justo a mi lado dispuesto a hundirse en esta tumba que me había construido.

-…. te lo prometí.- me llamaba, voltee a verlo con cierta admiración solo para ver como seguía hablándome aunque sus ojos me indicaran que estaban preocupados por mi.- te prometí que te buscaría, que te cuidaría.- tomaba mis manos casi inertes entre las suyas.

-…. En verdad….- con una de mis manos removí uno de sus flecos dándome cuenta que me había dedicado sus lágrimas.-… Zidane, de verdad eres un genome especial que se reserva mi incondicional amor…

El sonido escapaba cual ave migratoria, mi cuerpo perdía el control de su ritmo siendo cada vez más lento; voltee a verle, moviendo una de mis cansadas manos para acariciar su cabello solo para ver la ofrenda que me obsequiaba, sus lágrimas bajando para tocar mis dedos, fue la primera vez que acepto que él es más hermoso que yo. El tiempo se acaba, el telón cada vez baja más anunciando el fin de mi acto, él grita mi nombre pidiéndome inútilmente que me quede con él, el escenario se torna frío y cuando todo queda en oscuridad alcanzo a sentir un beso lleno la calidez de sus labios mezclado con el sabor salado de su llanto.

Ha… hahahahaha…

Te he ganado Garland, aunque Gaia sobrevivirá sin mí, acabo de dejar mi marca en este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES<strong>

Espero les haya gustado, aviso que proximamente subire otro fic de ellos ahora con una tematica comica.

No lo olviden, dejen review para que el ego del autor se alimente y siga escribiendo juar XD

Bye bye!

Una obra desconocida, se abre el telon presentando la trágica historia de un genome que fue despreciado por todos, menos por su pequeño canario, su hermano menor.

Se presenta ante ustedes el pasado oculto de aquel que fue llamado ángel de la muerte: Kuja.

Final Fantasy IX: KujaxZidane


End file.
